


Your Guardian Angel(Or Devil)

by 4_angsty_zukos



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: I promise he's a good guy, Logan is his target and Remus catches FEELINGS, M/M, Redemption, Remus gets tricked into doing bad things, Slow Burn, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, Trans Male Character, Trans Virgil, Virgil is adopted, Virgil's suspicious of Remus, trans Logan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4_angsty_zukos/pseuds/4_angsty_zukos
Summary: Remus is rebellious and chaotic, and falls in with a rough crowd in his teens, and comes into adulthood in a world of violence and awful people. He's used to following orders. But his latest order, to take out Logan Tesla,  a college professor, changes everything.  He decides "take out" means dating too.Virgil is suspicious of his dad's new crush, but can't prove anything. Yet.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Kudos: 2





	Your Guardian Angel(Or Devil)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ResidentAnchor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ResidentAnchor/gifts).



> * Author Virgil here to warn you all this is a fic that discusses crime and mental illnesses realistically, read with caution*  
> Virgil - 15  
> Roman- 14  
> Remus-21  
> Logan- 25  
> Patton- 26  
> Janus-15  
> A mistake early on leads to Virgil being hurt but it is fully an accident and Vee is going to be okay. He's gonna be moody about it but he'll be fine.  
> Virgil doesn't like Remus much at first so they fight a lot.  
> Remus makes some graphic joking threats. Realistic description of panic and anxiety attacks.  
> Remus has depression and PTSD.  
> Ro and Rem are not twins in this, sorry  
> Logan is very smart but also a simp for his pretty boyfriend so he's oblivious, like that Stan Lee cameo where there's a HUGE FIGHT tearing up the room around him and he just doesn't notice.

_**Prologue** _

_Remus had never exactly had a stable environment. He'd been wild since childhood ,_ _reveling in mischief and violence and it had led him into an adulthood full of much the same, with few true friends and little hope of changing. He was lonely, but it didn't cross his mind often. He had taken comfort in doing his job well, and his job was to get rid of terrible people , paid for by other terrible people. He'd gotten good at it, best in the business, and had never failed to take out a target. But this one was different. He'd been watching Logan Tesla for awhile now, and had developed a fondness for the professor- his lengthy discussions about the stars at night with whoever lived with him , Remus wasn't sure, that wasn't important. He liked to listen to the nerd rave about space, science, medical advancements- anything. Logan was hot, and incredible, and after a brief internal debate, Remus decided he was going to protect Logan instead, and maybe try to get a date. Taking someone out meant many things, after all. His client should have been more detailed._

* * *

He had arrived in New York City several months prior, working on a different case. He was accustomed to travel, to living in a new place under a new fake name every few months. Hiding in a big city was easy enough as long as he covered his tracks, and Remus was very skilled at that. He'd gotten a part time job at a local theater, figuring practicing his acting skills would be useful, and enjoying the chance to make friends who presumably weren't criminals. He had a nice apartment, bought with a bit of his savings. He liked this city, so having a hideout here would be beneficial. A part of him wanted out of the life of violence, but Remus had never been good at making positive connections.

So he stuck to the familiar- surface level acquaintances, minimal socializing, fake names, fake information. Feelings buried deep , deep down. He was used to this, was good at it. Why did it matter that he had no one to share his life with ? Why did he care about that, think about it late into the night? Pointless. He didn't need anyone... didn't _want_ to need anyone. He shoved that thought away every time it popped up. Focused instead on the work, on taking out the targets, tying up loose ends, evading notice by the authorities. 

Everything was going well, he'd nearly convinced himself he was perfectly fine, but then - a new name, a new target. He followed routine, his own rules, and yet, despite how careful he was , something was different when he saw Logan Tesla for the first time. The college professor was handsome, witty with his jokes and patient in explaing things to students. He was undercover as a student in Logan's astronomy class, and he was realizing rapidly how big of a mistake that idea was, because there was no way he would be able to hurt the owner of such a pretty face and captivating voice. That was fine, he decided. The order had been , verbatim " take him out" , not " kill him". "Take him out" could mean anything really. For example, taking him out to dinner. He could handle any loose ends. The client would be upset, but Remus no longer cared. He was on a new mission now, one for himself- get Logan Tesla to go out with him. 

* * *

Logan Tesla had a comfortable life teaching astronomy at New York University. He enjoyed it, and it paid well enough that he had a comfortable brownstone apartment to live in with his son, an old but cared for Chevrolet, paid the bills and left over enough for monthly entertainment when he had time off school. Logan often spent free time encouraging Virgil's interests and checking in emotionally with his teenager. He'd adopted Virgil ten years ago, after reading in a local paper that a family had given up their son for adoption after the five year had insisted he was a male. Logan hadn't previously intended to be a father, but he wanted to give the boy a safe home with someone who would support and understand him. The early days had been a struggle- Virgil was an anxious and untrusting child, Logan had to work hard to prove he was a safe person. But slowly he got to know Virgil, and Virgil grew to trust him, and went from a quiet child to a very talkative one around Logan, though socializing at school was another story. 

Over the years , Virgil slowly grew in confidence as he realized Logan wasn't going to mistreat him for being himself, and he started to be a bit more bold with gift requests on birthdays and Christmases, though often with a muttered " you don't need to if you don't want to". He took part more in school activities and even gained a best friend, which Logan was immensely happy about. He was proud of Virgil's progress, proud to see his son comfortable in his identity and learning to express himself, joking around with Janus and trying out makeup and new hairstyles, though at the moment the fifteen year old was firmly in the emo fashion phase. It made Virgil happy, and Logan was glad to indulge most things that made his son happy, so long as they wouldn't harm him. Janus seemed to be a good influence on Virgil, he noticed Virgil smiled more often if Janus was around. So Logan often invited Janus to stay for dinner or overnight , or to come along on family outings, much to Virgil's mortification. He was't trying to embarrass the boy, he only wanted to give Virgil more emotional support, and he knew Virgil was more likely to tell Janus things he would be uneasy sharing with his dad. It was healthy for Virgil to have friends, form relationships beyond his family. Logan wanted that for him, wanted to see Virgil do as well as possible. Janus was mindful and kind about Virgil's anxiety, and while he sometimes found Janus's methods of calming Virgil infuriating, he could appreciate how Virgil reacted. If Virgil wasn't piushing Janus away. it meant he liked him, and Logan would trust that for now. Contingencies would be made in case Janus ever did something to harm Virgil, of course, and Logan would not hesitate to step in if needed. Upsetting his son was an offense of extreme consequence. 


End file.
